Form Approved Through 11/30/2010 0MB No. 0925-0001 Department of Health and Human Public Health Services 5 2006 PI: PARKER, DAVID C Council: 05/2009 12147749 Application 1 T32 AI078903-01 A1 \er length restrictions indicated. Dual: 1. TITLE OF PROJECT (Do not exceed 81 characters, including spaces and pun^ IRG: ZAI1 SRC(99) Received: 09/25/2008 Inflammation and T Lymphocyte Immunoregulation 2. RESPONSE TO SPECIFIC REQUEST FOR APPLICATIONS OR PROGRAM ANNOUNCEMENT OR SOLICITATION D NO | YES (If Yes, state number and title) Number: PA-08-226 Title: Institutional Ruth L. Kirschstein NRSA 3. PROGRAM DIRECTOR/PRINCIPAL INVESTIGATOR New Investigator No DYOS 3a. NAME (Last, first, middle) 3b. DEGREE(S) 3h. eRA Commons User Name Parker, David C. PhD PARKERD 3c. POSITION TITLE 3d. MAILING ADDRESS (Street, city, state, zip code) Professor 3181 SW Sam Jackson Park Road 3e. DEPARTMENT, SERVICE, LABORATORY. OR EQUIVALENT Portland, Oregon 97239 Molecuir Microbiology & Immunolog 3f. MAJOR SUBDIVISION School of Medicine 3g. TELEPHONE AND FAX (Area code, number and extension) E-MAIL ADDRESS: TEL: 503-494-1498 FAX: 503-494-6862 parkerd@ohsu.edu 4. HUMAN SUBJECTS RESEARCH 4a. Research Exempt If Yes, Exemption No. D No S Yes S No D Yes 4b. Federal-Wide Assurance No. 4c. Clinical Trial 4d. NIH-defined Phase III Clinical Trial FWA00000161 S No n Yes S No n Yes 5. VERTEBRATE ANIMALS Q No |3 Yes 5a. Animal Welfare Assurance No. A3304-01 6. DATES OF PROPOSED PERIOD OF COSTS REQUESTED FOR INITIAL 8. COSTS REQUESTED FOR PROPOSED SUPPORT (month, day. year-MM/DD/YY) BUDGET PERIOD PERIOD OF SUPPORT From Througli 7a. Direct Costs ($) 7b. Total Costs ($) 8a. Direct Costs ($) 8b. Total Costs ($) 07/01/2009 06/30/2014 $359,555 $379,020 $1,833,706 $1,931,031 9. APPLICANT ORGANIZATION 10. TYPE OF ORGANIZATION Name Oregon Health & Science University Public: -^ n Federal ^ State Q Local Address 3181 SW Sam Jackson Park Road Private: -^ d) Private Nonprofit Portland, Oregon 97239 For-profit: -> L] General [j Small Business I I Woman-owned O Socially and Economically Disadvantaged 11. ENTITY IDENTIFICATION NUMBER 1931176109A1 DUNS NO. 09-699-7515 Cong. District 1 12. ADMINISTRATIVE OFFICIAL TO BE NOTIFIED IF AWARD IS MADE 13. OFFICIAL SIGNING FOR APPLICANT ORGANIZATION Name Valerie Mansur Name Deborah Golden-Eppelein Title Assistant Manager Grants & Contracts Title Director, Grants & Contracts Address 3181 SW Sam Jackson Park Road Address 3181 SW Sam Jackson Park Road Portland, Oregon 97239 '^ Portland, Oregon 97239 Tel: 503-494-7784 FAX: 503-494-7787 Tel: 503-494-7784 FAX: 503-494-7787 E-Mail: orserv@ohsu.edu E-Mail: orserv@ohsu.edu 14. APPLICANT ORGANIZATION CERTIFICATION AND ACCEPTANCE: I certify that SIGNATURE OF OFFICIAL NAMED IN 13. DATE the statements herein are true, complete and accurate to the best of my knowledge, and (In ink. Per signature not acceptable.) accept the obligation to comply with Public Health Services terms and conditions If a grant sistatewmarednetds aosr calariemssultmoafythsiusbajepcptlimcaetioton.crIimaminal,wcaivreil,tohrataadnmyinfaislstrea,tivfiectiptieonuasl,tioers.fraudulent AJ^J^ y//^^' PHS 398 (Rev. 11/07) Face Page Form Page 1 Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Parker, Davlci C. Because of its interdisciplinary nature, its rapid acquisition and development of new technologies, and its direct relevance to human disease, immunology is an excellent vehicle for training in basic biomedical research. Exciting new findings and the enormous potential for powerful applications to human disease continue to attract many of the best students to immunology. Increasingly, it is now possible to translate our knowledge of immunity into manipulations of T cells and inflammation in clinical applications, and many of the next generation of immunologists will find rewarding careers in translational research. We believe that the best foundation for translational research is uncompromisingly rigorous traditional PhD training, with a solid basic science basis. Scientists trained in this way have been responsible for past gains in knowledge that are now being translated into clinical applications, and will continue to play this role in the future. Nevertheless, we recognize that traditional PhD training can leave both a knowledge gap and a misunderstanding of the culture of clinical medicine that many scientists find difficult to overcome. These problems limit entry of some of the best PhD scientists into translational research. Our program incorporates several innovative features designed to help our trainees bridge this gap. The twenty-one mentors in our program lead an interactive, interdepartmental reseach community that covers the full range of biomedical science from genomics and proteomics, intracellular signaling pathways, cell biology, microbiology, and cellular immunology to clinical studies and trials, all centered around regulation of inflammation and T lymphocyte biology. In our program, students and postdoctoral fellows studying areas as distinct as vaccine design, immune evasion by viruses or bacteria, tumor immunology, immunopathology, transplantation, and autoimmunity benefit from learning about methods of investigation and advances in the other areas as part of this interactive research community. The goal of our program is to recruit talented and motivated students and post-doctoral fellows, provide them with a firm foundation in the latest techniques and concepts in biomedical research, expose them to translational research opportunities, and foster precision, curiosity, daring, imagination, communication, and cooperation to give them the tools they need to direct independent research programs and train the next generation of biomedical scientists. Relevance: Many advances in treatment and prevention of human diseases depend upon advances in understanding how the body works and interacts with the environment. This program is designed to train effective biomedical scientists who will become leaders in making new discoveries and will remain alert to the Dossibilities of usina new knowledge to improve human health